Sleeping?
by Kellyl4259
Summary: Luigi has a nightmare and is too scared to go to sleep. What things will happen in this random one-shot? *Dedicated to daisy'sdaisy*


**Well this one-shot was inspirited from Chester See's video, gosh I love him. I hope u guys enjoy this and this is dedicated to Daisy'sdaisy the writer check out her stuff she is amazing and tell her I sent ya.**

**Chapter 1: Sleeping? **

It was a peaceful night in the Mushroom Kingdom there was no clouds visible and there was a full moon. Down towards the mountains there was a pack of wolves howling at the moon. This didn't bother anyone but someone was bothered. It was Luigi Mario in his mansion.

Luigi Mario quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was covered in sweat and he looked shaky. He turned to his right to see his girlfriend named Daisy sleeping soundlessly. Luigi softly shook her but nothing happened. He shook her again but nothing happened. So Luigi smacked her hard making her move a lot and causing her to wake up.

"Oh you're awake," Luigi said as he looked her her adjust herself in the bed and getting comfortable. Daisy mumbled something and pulled a little more blanket onto herself. Luigi shook her again softly and Daisy moved a little more to his touch.

"Um well since your up could you go look in the closet I thought I heard something in there and I had a nightmare," Luigi whined.

"Nothing is in the closet and your a grown man. Go back to sleep," Daisy demanded.

"Could you please look in the closet?" Luigi asked.

"Fine," Daisy replied. She got up and walked over to the closet while mumbling something to herself. She made it to the door and swung it open. "See? Nothing is in here," Daisy informed.

"Can you turn on the light to check?" Luigi asked while pulling the cover's up near his face. Daisy heavily sighed and turned on the light inside the closet to just show shoes cloth and other articles of clothing.

"Nothing is in here now can you go to bed?" Daisy replied. Daisy switched off the light and walked back to the bed and got under the covers.

"Well yeah, but I had a nightmare and well..." Luigi began. Daisy sat up and turned on the lamp beside and crossed her arms while looking at Luigi.

"What was your dream about?" Daisy questioned while uncrossing her arms and putting a hand on Luigi's leg.

"I had a dream that there was this vampire and a wolf fighting brutally and I was just walking down a path when I saw it. Then they both saw me and they just stared at me. Then for some reason ice cream starting raining down and the Barney song started playing. "Like, I love you..."blah blah blah like that and then the vampire and wolf said at the same time that they are going to get with with red eyes and then someone whispered in my ear that I was supposed to be a girl and then I stood there wearing Princess Peach's gown and then the two animals began to rip me part," Luigi then started to cry.

"Luigi' I'm sorry okay," Daisy apologized while hugging Luigi. "It's just a dream it's not like anything like that is going to happen," Daisy reassured.

Luigi wiped a tear away and then he began to speak. "Actually I had the name Louisa on my birth certificate until I was 14," Luigi admitted.

"That's weird, anyways your 25 you've beat an overrated turtle countless times, you've almost died, you've almost drowned, and you've fell into a pool of lava more then I can count, how does a wolf and an imaginary creature frighten you?" Daisy questioned.

Luigi wiped a tear away and then held Daisy's hand. "Could you cuddle with me for tonight? I'm scared," Luigi asked.

"Sure," Daisy mumbled. Daisy turned off the light and had Luigi wrap his arms around her and Daisy interlocked her fingers with his as their bodies pressed against each other. Daisy reached up and turned off the lamp and the two rested for about two seconds until they heard a flush from the bathroom and then they quickly sat up and Daisy turned the light on.

"See I told you they were going to get me!" Luigi exclaimed while hugging Daisy. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Mr.L going towards the hallway.

"Oh hey you guys, just so you know you're out of toilet paper," Mr.L reminded and then winked at the both of them and then left.

"It was just that mashbrain nincompoop. You have nothing to worry about sweetie," Daisy reassured while holding his cheek. Luigi nodded and the two lied down as Daisy turned off the light.

In the hallway there was a loud crash and a scream and a dog howl. "Hey I didn't know you guys got a cat and a fox," Mr.L hollered. Daisy and Luigi sat up as Daisy turned on the light once again.

"We don't have a fox and a cat..." The two exclaimed. while looking at each other.

"Well there wasn't a fox and a cat in your dream," Daisy said proudly.

"Oh I didn't say cat, I said bat. Oh and I meant wolf by the way," Mr.L muttered and then he screamed at the top of his lungs and ran the other direction down the hall which the couple saw with wide eyes.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Luigi yelled while pointing at Daisy.

* * *

**I just thought of stuff as I went along...It was pretty random, hope you liked and if you didn't I understand...Review please**


End file.
